One Dark Hour
by liz1967
Summary: Captain Raydor finds out how difficult it is to be on the victim's side of an investigation when an accident sends the entire team into a tailspin.
1. Chapter 1

One Dark Hour

It was late; nearly ten o'clock on a Friday night and Captain Sharon Raydor found herself sitting at her desk finishing the last of the reports for their latest case. The rest of her team had gone home hours ago and Rusty had asked if he could go to a movie with some friends, so there really was no reason for her to rush home to an empty condo. As she dropped the last report into her out basket and prepared to leave, an officer from Traffic Division appeared in her doorway.

"Excuse me Captain Raydor"

"Yes...Officer Hicks isn't it?" she said flashing him a tired smile "How can I help you?"

"I hate to ask, but do you own a late model, tan Volvo?" he asked, the sense of urgency in his voice causing her to become concerned

"Yes, My so...Rusty, Rusty Beck, my ward is driving my Volvo, why? Is there a problem?"

"Ma'am, I regret to inform you that this vehicle was involved in an accident in Mulholland Canyon which resulted in a fatality," he said

The color suddenly drained from Sharon's face as she picked her cell phone and immediately dialed Rusty's number

"Damn it! Voice mail, Officer Hicks, I'm sure there has been some sort of mistake" she said as she tried the number again

"Sorry Captain, there is no mistake. Do you have a description of Mr. Beck or a recent photo we can use for identification purposes?"

Sharon looked at the young officer as though he had grown a second head.

"A DESCRIPTION! It's Rusty Beck. He has been here almost every day for the last two years. He was a witness in the Philip Stroh case...Ringing any bells?" she snapped thru clenched teeth

"Sorry Captain, Traffic Division doesn't have much to do with Major Crimes as a general rule" he replied apologetically

Sharon dialed Rusty's number a third time and again got his voicemail

"That's it!" she said as she quickly dialed a different number

"Hello"

"Lieutenant Provenza?"

"Captain, don't tell me you are still at the office dotting our I's and crossing our T's. It's Friday night for God's sake. Why don't try to do something a little daring like going home and relaxing" replied Provenza in his usual grumpy tone

"Lieutenant, it's Rusty, Officer Hicks from Traffic Division is here, and there has been an accident...The car...I can't reach him..." said Sharon, suddenly unable to form a complete sentence as she bit back the tears that were forming in her eyes

"Hold on Sharon," replied Provenza in a concerned tone "I'll call the team and we'll all be there in a few minutes, you just hold on" he said as he hung up.

Sharon clutched the phone to her chest and leaned against her desk as one by one the tears that had been threatening to fall began to slip down her cheeks. "Where is he? There has to be some mistake," she thought to herself as she desperately attempted to remain calm.

Detectives Flynn and Provenza were the first to arrive, rushing straight into Sharon's office where she was still leaning against her desk. Provenza gently put his arm around her and guided her to her chair while Andy stepped outside and spoke with Officer Hicks.

"Captain, where was Rusty going tonight?" asked Provenza as he looked up and waived the rest of the team into the office

"A movie" she said in a tone just barely audible "He wanted to go to a movie with some friends"

"Where?" he asked as he looked as his now nearly distraught Captain, who was lost in her own thoughts "CAPTAIN!" he said again in a more forceful tone "Where was the movie? What theater?" he asked again

"I don't know" she replied shaking her head

"TAO!" shouted Provenza "I need you to work your magic and track Rusty's cell phone and give us his last known location. SANCHEZ, SYKES...I need you to go with Officer Hicks to the scene of the accident...BUZZ, as soon as we have a location, you and I will go to the theater..."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Andy as he put his arm protectively around the back of the Captains chair

"Stay with her," shouted Provenza as he headed out of her office "I'll call you when we know something"

"Louie, wait a minute," said Andy as he met him at the door "There is something you should know"

"And that would be?"

"According to Officer Hicks, the description of the driver matches Rusty...I just thought you should know"

"Look Flynn, Just because it walks like a duck and acts like a duck doesn't automatically make it a duck, so let's not get ahead of ourselves, Oh and do me a favor and don't mention it to her until we're sure"

"What do I look like? A complete idiot?" replied Andy with a perplexed look

"I've got it!" shouted Tao as he excitedly began to write down an address

"Let me see that!" Snapped Provenza as he snatched the paper out of his hand. Andy and the rest of the team could tell from his expression that the news was not good. "What was the last location before this one?" he grumbled as he stared at the paper

"Give me a minute," said Tao as he began tapping away on his keyboard

"What was the address Lieutenant?" asked Sharon as she came to stand beside Provenza

"What? Oh...well it doesn't mean anything, I am sure there is a logical explanation for all of this" replied Provenza as he shoved the paper into his coat pocket and attempted to avoid the question "Andy, Get her out of her...Take her home!"

"I am the Captain of this department..." she started to say angrily before Provenza cut her off mid sentence

"No, at the moment, you are a parent of a missing child, so you can either go and wait in your office like a good little Captain until we know something OR Andy can take you home and we will call you" he said as he escorted her away from the teams desks "Rules are rules and we all know how you love to follow the rules"

"But..."

"He's right Captain," said Chief Taylor as he rounded the corner "You are personally involved in this incident, therefore you cannot be involved in the investigation. Lieutenant Flynn, why don't you take the Captain home and we will call with any news"

"Sure Chief. Come on Sharon, let's go," he said as he gently put his arm around her and guided her to the elevator

"You will call?" she said over her shoulder

"Yes, we will call, now get her out of here" replied Chief Taylor as he returned his attention to the team

"How is it that we are so blessed with your presence Chief Taylor? I wasn't aware that you monitored Traffic Division in your off time," asked Provenza suspiciously

"I received a call from Traffic Division when it was determined that the vehicle involved in the accident belonged to Captain Raydor"

"I see"

"I thought she might fight you on staying out of the investigation so I decided to stop in and help, plus I like Rusty, he's a good kid"

"Yes...he is" replied Provenza quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Sharon's condo was quiet, with Sharon wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip as she occasionally glanced at Andy.

"He's alright Sharon, I can feel it," he said quietly

"How can you be so sure?"

"After so many years on this job, you can just tell in your gut when the fish stinks from the head down, and something just doesn't seem right about this" he said flatly as he reached over and grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze "I know it sounds like a generic line, but try not to worry"

"Easier said than done," she replied with a hollow laugh as she looked vacantly out the window

When they arrived at the condo, Andy opened the door and escorted her in and thru to the sofa. He helped her remove her suit jacket and put on her favorite cardigan before she curled up on the sofa with her feet tucked up underneath her.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure you haven't eaten since you were still at the office," he said as he put her keys on the table

"No, not really"

"Come on Sharon, you have to eat. Let me at least fix you some toast"

"Fine, toast will be fine," she said rather absently

Andy headed into the kitchen and returned with a rather odd expression on his face

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"We only have a problem if you don't have a toaster"

"I'll get it," she said quietly as she pulled herself up and headed toward the kitchen.

As she was taking the elusive toaster from the cupboard she suddenly stopped and turned to Andy with tears in her eyes

"Oh Andy, what if it really is him?" her voice trembling with fear

Andy opened his arms and encircled her in a protective embrace as he leaned down and placed a kiss to the crown of her head while she quietly cried into his chest.

"It's going to be alright Sharon. It's not him, I can feel it"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 chapter 2

**Thank you for your Patience. Hope you enjoy :)**

Sharon and Andy sat on the sofa in companionable silence. His arm draped around her shoulders as she repeatedly checked her phone. Sensing her frustration, Andy finally took the phone from her and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked in an excited tone

"Staring at it won't make it ring," he said as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face

"They should have called by now" she replied as she pulled one of the throw pillows to her chest, leaned back and closed her eyes

"They will when they know something"

"I never should have let him go," she said as she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands

"You can't blame yourself for this Sharon. He's a kid, and he wants to be normal. What could be more normal than going to the movies with your friends on a Friday night?"

Andy watched as Sharon did her best to maintain control of her emotions, and he suddenly found himself lost in his own emotions. Should he tell her how he feels about her now or should he wait? To tell her now would almost seem as though he was taking advantage of the situation, but on the other hand, he might not get another opportunity where he has her all to himself. While he was waging this particular debate with himself, his cell phone rang, snapping him back to reality

"Flynn" he said anxiously as he rose and began pacing back and forth "Yes...are you sure?...Positive...We'll meet you in the murder room, Oh and send over a uniform to wait at the condo just in case he shows up" he said as he hung up and looked at Sharon who was sitting on the edge of her seat, holding her breath

"What is it?" she asked as she clasped her hands to her chest and held her breath

"It's not him" replied Andy as he reached over and took her hand

"Oh thank God!" She said as she let out the breath she had been holding. The momentary look of joy was suddenly replaced with one of confusion and panic as she looked anxiously at Andy.

"Andy?" she said in a shaky voice "If it wasn't him, then where is he?"

"We still don't know. Sykes and Sanchez are on their way back to the station. Buzz and Provenza are still combing the movie theater which is proving a little tricky since five shows are letting out at the same time and we don't know which one he went to"

"We have to find him," she whispered

"I know and we will, but right now, we need to get back to the station. This is no longer a tragic car accident. Now we have a missing person and a whole new slant on things..."

"Like who the hell was driving my...Rusty's car?" snapped Sharon as she rose and grabbed her jacket and headed for the door

Andy followed Sharon out the door as he dialed Provenza.

"Hey, any luck?"

"Do you have any idea how many kids go to the movies on a Friday night?" snapped Provenza as he continued to scan the crowd of rowdy teens "Don't these kids have ANY other source of entertainment?"

"Look, we need to start checking the hospitals and clinics," said Andy as he got in the car

"Flynn, stop acting as though this is my first time at the rodeo for God's sake. Sykes and Sanchez are already working on that as we speak." said Provenza sounding more than a little annoyed "How is the Captain?"

"She's been better," replied Andy as he cast a worried look at Sharon

"Go...go...let's go" she said impatiently as Andy turned the car key

Andy put the car in gear and headed toward the station.

"Why is there so much traffic on a Friday night!" said Sharon as more of a statement than a question

"Try to relax, we're almost there"

Once they had parked the car, Sharon and Andy stood in the garage waiting for the elevator. Sharon angrily pushed the call button repeatedly as she stared at the arrow above, waiting for it to signal that the elevator had arrived

"You know that really doesn't help," he said as he reached over and took her hand

"I know, but it makes me feel better" she replied as she leaned into him

Andy put his arm around her and guided her into the elevator once it arrived. It seemed to take an eternity before they finally reached their floor, and Sharon was out of the elevator almost before the doors were completely open and heading for the murder room.

"Someone please tell me we have a lead on Rusty?"She said as she walked toward her waiting team

"Not yet Captain," Said Sykes as she pulled the phone she was holding away from her ear "But we're not giving up"

"Sykes and Sanchez are checking with the hospitals while Tao and Buzz are checking every Clinic and Med Center in the city. If he's out there, we will find him," announced Provenza as he came around the corner "And why is she here? She should be at home; you know that she cannot be involved in..."

"That was before when it was just a traffic accident. Now we have a missing person," snapped Andy

"A mere technicality" replied Provenza

"And she wanted to be here and I agree. She should be"

"Imagine that. Flynn agreeing with the Captain" said Provenza sarcastically while he watched as Sharon crossed her arms and paced back and forth behind her team, peaking over their shoulders while they worked "Alright then, if she's going to be here then you need to keep her in her office until she is needed"

Andy nodded as he took Sharon by the arm and half guided half pulled her into her office, closing the door behind them. Sharon unhappily sat in her chair and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands.

"We are going to find him" said Andy quietly as he crossed the room and put his arm around her, pulling her up out of her chair and into his arms.

Sharon melted into his embrace as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'm not being a very good Captain at the moment," she mumbled as she looked up at him

"Maybe not, but you are being an awesome Mom" he replied with a smile as he leaned down and gently kissed her.

For a brief moment, Sharon allowed herself to forget all that was going on around her and wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss. A sharp knock at the door, brought them back to reality as they jumped apart.

"Pardon me Captain, but if you and Flynn are through examining each others tonsils, I think there is something you both should see," said Provenza with a chuckle

"Yes...right...of course," replied Sharon with a slightly flustered look as she headed toward the door

"And Flynn, wipe that silly grin off your face"

"What?" replied Andy with a grin from ear to ear

Sharon and Andy stepped out of her office to find Rusty standing in front of them with an officer from Traffic Division.

"Rusty!" she squealed as she nearly ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug

"Sharon, I am so sorry," he said apologetically as he held onto her

"Oh honey, it's ok, you're ok," she said as she kissed his forehead and wiped the tears from her eyes

"No really...The car...I'll pay you back..."

"Rusty! Cars can be replaced," she said as she attempted to regain her composure "But why didn't you call?"

"I left my phone in the car. You can't have it on in the theater anyway so I left it, but when I came out the car was gone," he said apologetically as he looked around the room at the team.

"If anyone is interested, I have an ID on the driver," said Tao as he stared at his computer screen "His name is Grant Phillips. Sixteen years old from West Hollywood. Probably took the car for a joy ride"

"Oh his poor parents" said Sharon sadly as she ran her fingers thru Rusty's hair and hugged him again

"Do you want us to do the notification?" asked Tao

"No, let Traffic Division handle it" said Provenza as he put his hand on Rusty's shoulder and pulled him from Sharon's grip as he led him over to the team, leaving Sharon and Andy alone.

"See, I told you he would be alright," said Andy with a grin as he stood beside her.

"Yes, you did. Thank you Andy" she said quietly as she looked up at him "I don't know what I would have done without you...and the team of course," she said, blushing slightly

"He, listen about earlier...I'm sorry..." he started to say before she interrupted

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have... well you know...taken advantage of the situation" he said as he put his hands in his pockets and nervously shifted from one foot to the other

Sharon turned and put her hand on his chest as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"No need to be sorry. I'm just surprised it took you so long," she said with a wink as she turned and went to join Rusty and the rest of the team, leaving Andy with a rather perplexed expression.

Provenza sauntered over to Andy and stared at him for a moment.

"I know. You kissed the girl and you liked it, but how about next time you close the blinds?" snapped Provenza as he turned and left.

~FIN~


End file.
